A brown pair of shoes costs $$64$, which is $8$ times as much as a black backpack costs. How much does the black backpack cost?
Explanation: The cost of the brown pair of shoes is a multiple of the cost of the black backpack, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$64 \div 8$ $$64 \div 8 = $8$ A black backpack costs $$8$.